


Cris and Leo babysit!

by chelseagirl98



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and Leo get stuck with six kids that they have to entertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cris and Leo babysit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

"Cris I'm back, where are you?" After that long drive all Leo wanted to do was to spend the evening with his boyfriend, however Cris seemed to be hiding from him so Leo sighed and sat on the sofa instead. Leo was finally starting to fall asleep when he heard the front door go followed by giggling. Leo practically jumped off of the sofa and ran to the door only to find Cris cradling a baby and talking on the phone while Cristiano jr and Thiago come running in. "papi surprise" Thiago shouts for a moment Leo is frozen in shock but quickly hugs his son before telling the two children to go play. Cris practically shoves Mateo into Leo's arms while he continues talking on the phone. "I haven't seen Martin in ages and I know that unless I help you and Cesc will not have any time alone. Yeah I'm sure that Leo will love it I just talked to him and he said yes, see you tomorrow Iker." Leo groans then this cannot be good as he looks up he see's Cris looking sheepishly at him. "Leo I know that I did not ask but I know that you have been missing kids and so have I so I brought them here to spend some quality family time together. Also we are babysitting tomorrow meaning more kids!" Cris looked hopefully at Leo, while Leo was unsure if he should kiss Cris or shove him. "Wait you said kids not kid how may are we talking about Cris?" Leo glared at Cris daring him to speak, Cris just shrugged and said " Martin, Lia and Capri so three more." At this point Mateo started crying so Leo walked off still annoyed to put Mateo to bed.

The next morning Leo was not as annoyed but still was not keen on the idea of entertaining six children at once. Just as Leo was making breakfast the door went. Cris who was clearly excited went to open the door, as soon as it was open Cris drags Iker into a hug and politely nods at Cesc. Thiago runs out giving Lia a hug while Cris jr hangs back. Iker and Cesc look happy, with Cesc holding Capri while Martin toddles in. "uncle Leo uncle Leo there's a strange man in your house" Lia shouts at Leo while pointing a finger at Cristiano. Cesc bursts out laughing while Iker is giving Cris and Leo instructions telling them to not forget about Capri. Within a minute Cesc and Iker has left and Leo and Cris are left with the kids. Leo puts Capri down next to Mateo thinking that they are at least sorted out. As he turns around Lia is back by his side whispering that she is scared of the strange man. Cris raises an eyebrow but says nothing too busy watching Martin scribbling on a piece of paper. " Lia, that is Cristiano Ronaldo" Lia looks at him strangely and it's Leo's turn to laugh " You have no clue who Cristiano Ronaldo is do you?" Lia shakes her head and Cris looks shocked. Lucky for them Cj and Thiago comes running in begging for Lia to join them, Lia just grins and runs off.

Martin then starts crying, babbling about how he misses papa Iker, papi Cesc and Lia. Cris looks panicked and looks at Leo who just shrugs. "LIA" Cris shouts, Lia comes running down and both babies start crying. Lia just hugs Martin and Leo quickly suggests going to the park, rounds up the four kids and pushes them out of door leaving Cris with two crying babies.

The walk to the park was difficult enough Leo made sure that Cj, Thiago and Lia all held hands while Leo kept a tight grasp on Martin. Leo also makes sure that they take the alley and the back way out after all if the press saw Leo with Cesc's, Cris's, Iker's and his own child then they would have a field day. When they got there Leo collapsed into a park bench and let the kids run riot around the park Leo then wondered how Cris was doing.  
Cris was pissed, Leo had abandoned him with Capri and Mateo who had not stopped crying this whole time. Cris did not know much about babies Leo or Cris's mother normally looks after Mateo and when Cj was a child Cris's mother looked after him all the time. Cris had tried singing, holding them both and changing their nappies but they still just cried and cried. He hated Leo but at the same time Cris was the one that said they would babysit without even asking Leo first. So Cris does the only thing he can think of he calls Cesc after all one of these babies are his spawning. " hey Cesc I need some advice how do you stop a baby crying?" " Cris? This is Iker Cesc is busy using his mouth right now bye." Cris swore, Iker could be a real jerk sometimes and he wad starting to get a head ache.  
Leo was busy texting and looked up every now and then, when he next looked up Martin was crying on the floor and Lia was fighting with Cj, while Thiago was happily going down the slide. 

Leo ran over helping Martin up and making sure he was all right. Before he turned his attention to Lia and Cj, he picked Lia so she started hitting Leo and screaming for him to let her go. Leo noticed a small bruise forming on her cheek and knew that Cesc and Iker were going to kill him. CJ looked guilty and had a small bride forming on his chin. "CJ explain now" Leo demanded while Lia was still struggling against him. " It wasn't my fault papi Leo, I accidently ran into Martin and Lia got very angry with me and started pushing me so I hit her then she hit me back." CJ looked close to tears, Leo just sighed someone was testing him today. " CJ, Lia it is not nice to push or hit people apologise both of you." CJ apologised straight away, while Lia looked like she would rather die then apologise. CJ walked right up to her hugged her then gave her a kiss on the cheek saying that he was ever so sorry. Lia grinned and apologised to. Meanwhile Mateo had stopped crying but Capri showed no sign of ever stopping. Cris had been cursing Cesc and Iker none stop ever since the call.

Leo had decided that he had cotton sick of the park and decided to take the kids home when an ice cream truck pulled up. No one seemed bothered until Thiago realised and then started begging so Leo decided that it may just shut them up. Thiago had vanilla with sprinkles and ate it in record time, Martin just had a flake in case he made a mess while Lia had strawberry and Cj had chocolate but they were both sharing and taking licks from the two cones. On the way back they took a slow stroll as Leo was beginning to worry about how Cris was feeling with him. When they walked in they found Cris sleeping with a sleeping Capri in his arms and Mateo also asleep in the cot. That lasted for about five seconds as Thiago shouted for papa Cris to wake up, this startled Cris awake which set Capri off again. Leo quickly picked Capri up then started to cradle her which made Capri stop crying again before putting her into a crib. Cris felt relieved that everyone was back and that Leo was there to help with the babies.

Leo took one look at Cris and told him to go play with the kids and that he could watch over the babies. Cris took the children upstairs and told them that they were going to play hide and seek. " I will count to twenty and by then everyone must be hiding because then I will come and find you. " The kids then ran off to go hide with Cj guiding Martin to a hiding place. It turns out that Cj did not do a very good job since Martin was found first behind a Curtin. Followed by Cj who was in the bathtub and then Thiago was was in Leo's wardrobe. They spent the next ten minutes searching the whole house for Lia who was no where to be found. Leo joined in after that and after half an hour of begging they still couldn't find Lia. Cesc and Iker was really going to kill them now. Thiago and Martin were now watching cartoons while Cj, Leo and Cris continued to search. CJ was now close to tears and Leo and Cris were really panicking when they heard screams in the garden. They ran down the stairs and into the garden only to find Lia playing with Toby. The dog was licking Lia while she was squealing trying to stop the lick attack. Leo and Cris let out a sigh of relief while Cj jumped on Lia clearly happy to have her back.

When they returned Thiago casually asked what was for lunch. Cris and Leo both exchanged looks before Cris came up with make your own pizza. Leo groaned this was going to go wrong very badly wrong. So Leo, Cris, CJ, Lia, Thiago and Martin ended up in the kitchen attempting to make pizza. There were three teams of two Lia and Cj, Cris and Thiago and Leo and Martin. They were doing ok when Martin accidently got some flour in Lia's hair causing Cj to squirt tomato puree at Martin. This resulted in a massive food fight and everyone being covered with bits of pizza. So while Leo got everyone changed (Martin into Lia into some of Thiago's clothes) Cris ordered pizza instead. After pizza the kids spent the rest of the day drawing and watching cartoons until Cesc and Iker arrived.

The first thing that Iker noticed was the bruise on Lia's cheek making him accuse Cris of doing a bad job. Cesc thanked Leo and Cris for watching them and they left pretty smoothly (apart from Cj holding onto Iker's let begging him to let Lia come back again) with Iker carrying Capri and Cesc holding Lia's and Martin's hands. As they fell asleep that night Leo thought that maybe it wasn't all that bad after all.

When Leo arrived to training the next day he was not expecting Neymar to approach asking if Leo and Cris would babysit. " how did you find out that me and Cris babysat?" Neymar smirked at him before replying " Cesc told Oscar who told me. You see me and Oscar don't get that much time alone together so we would really appreciate it if you and Cris were to baby sit Davi Luca and Julia." Neymar then looked hopefully at Leo and how could Leo say no, at least now he and Cris was even.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this one goes I may add a chapter or another fic with Cris and Leo babysitting again, or Iker Cesc babysit.


End file.
